


First Time Dads

by Giraffe24



Series: Taking Care of Two Squidlings [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Babies, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: The S4 tries to adjust to the new parenthood life, but they realized that they don't have everything just yet.
Relationships: Aloha & Army & Mask & Skull (Splatoon), Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Series: Taking Care of Two Squidlings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932139
Kudos: 6





	First Time Dads

Skull and Mask sat at the dining table with Coco and Nuts on their laps, and Aloha joined them while Army cooked up lunch for them as Barry ate from her food dish. Soon Army set down their food, curry with a side of rice for the S4 and two smaller bowls of baby food for the Squidlings, then he sat down too.

“Dooon’t know you caaan make other fooood, hahaha,” Mask teased. 

“I can cook other food, thank you very much, Mask.” Army rolled his eyes playfully. 

Skull fed Coco a spoonful of the baby food. Coco happily chomped down and ate it. Suddenly her eyes widened slightly, and tried to grab more of the baby food out of her reach, blabbering. Skull noticed that Army and Aloha were talking to each other and that Nuts was trying to reach for more as Mask fed him too, so Skull set down the spoon and dipped his finger in the baby food to try it. Coco followed Skull’s finger with her mouth open but pouted a bit as Skull put his finger in his mouth.

Skull noticed a familiar taste, so he got Mask’s attention and quietly gestured to the baby food to try it. Mask was curious, so he tried it too while Nuts watched with his mouth open, only to close it when he noticed that Mask was tasting it. Mask realized the taste and smirked a bit as he softly kicked Aloha’s leg under the table to get his attention. Army’s phone rung somewhere, so he got up to go and check, which Mask thinks it was a good time to tell Aloha.

Aloha looked at Mask. “Yeah?” He asked.

“Try theeee baby fooood,” Mask was still smirking a bit. 

Aloha was curious, so he tried it too. He chuckled as he tasted the familiar taste as Army come back to the table.

“Sorry, that was- what?” Army said but noticed Aloha smirking at him, while Mask and Skull continued feeding the Squidlings. 

“Knew you would sneak some curry in the baby food,” Aloha shook his head while smiling. 

“...Only a bit. I take that they liked it?” Army asked, blushing a bit. 

“Yes, they quickly wanted more,” Skull answered, smiling.

Army smiled widely at that. He was happy that they liked his curry! He made sure that he used safe items for the curry recipe. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had taken meetings in their house before, so this was no different. Barry napped on Skull’s lap while Skull and Mask sat on the sofa with the Squidlings in between them while Aloha sat at the armchair. Army paced around telling them the things they need to know. “-So, Aloha, just to double-check… you know to-” Army started but stopped when he heard a whine “Yes, I’m reminding you again Aloha, it’s not a big deal,” Army said, frowning. 

“Wasn’t me this time!” Aloha said, holding his hands up. 

They heard a whine again, and another one is heard too; they quickly looked at Coco and Nuts. The Squidlings were making faces as they whine; soon, Barry suddenly hopped away as Skull, Aloha, and Army covered their noses. “Phew! What is that smell??” Aloha said, shaking his head.

“Whaaat smell?” Mask asked, puzzled. Skull reached out and yanked Mask’s flu mask down, causing Mask to cover his nose suddenly too.; I’ll “Hyuk!”

Coco and Nuts started wailing loudly. Army realized what it was. “Their diapers need changing!” he said. 

“Aw, did the babies made a stinky?” Aloha chuckled a bit while covering his nose. 

“Thanks for stepping up to change them, Aloha, we need one more person,” Army said, nodding. 

“Hey!” Aloha shouted. 

Mask chuckled at that, but sadly Army heard that too. 

“Mask! Thanks for wanting to help Aloha,” Army said, pointing at a shocked Mask. 

“Hyuk, why meee?” Mask grumbled. 

Mask and Aloha then picked up the wailing Squidlings but realized that they don’t have a room to use. Skull had an idea “Go ahead and use my room; I’ll get a blanket for you two to put them down,” Skull said, walking to the hall closet to grab a blanket. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The diapers were thrown in the wastebasket as Coco and Nuts lay on a white blanket, cooing. Army looked around before remembering something. “Oh no, we don’t have any diapers… or any baby stuff!” he said, freaking out a bit. 

“Go to Squidlings R Us; I’ll go with you so we can get baby stuff,” Skull said, standing up. 

Army nodded at that. “Okay. Mask, Aloha, please be sure that the kids are safe, okay? I’ll close the door just in case,” Army said as Skull hugged them good-bye. 

“Go on, Curry boy, we’ll take of it! Love you!” Aloha smiled as he waved at them. “But if Masky wants a game, we will bring them to Masky’s room!” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Army was glad that Squidlings R Us was back; it originally was two different stores; one focusing on toys and one on babies, but they fused the stores into one, then a few years later, it closed down due to problems, but in last year it reopened for business. He had grown up going to the stores. “Had you ever went there as a kid, Skull?” Army asked him as they parked. 

“No, as a kid, we went to the local toy store. I was in my late teens when we moved, so I hadn’t gotten many chances to visit that store,” Skull answered. 

Army and Skull got out of the car, and Skull noticed something. “The four letters up there have our colors next to each other, purple, pink, cyan, and orange,” he pointed out as Army smiled softly at the randomness but nice comment then they walked into the store. Skull looked around with curiosity as people go around their business in the large store. 

Army held his hand just so Skull won’t get lost as they looked for new diapers. Army was so busy looking that he doesn’t notice Skull picking stuff up on the way. When they finally found diapers, Army turned to look at Skull but was shocked. “Skull? Where did those come from?”

Skull looked at the pile he had in his arms: A stuffed red Squid toy, an ink gun, a plastic Octoling doll from a TV series, a stuffed blue Squid toy, a book on Earth’s animals that lived in the Humanity era, a bouncy ball, two bathing caps, and a half-eaten cookie in a wrapper. “I don’t know. I tend to grab cool or cute things when I’m in a toy store. The cookie was a free bouns” Skull answered. 

Army made a face at the last item and noticed a trash can nearby so he grabbed the wrapper and threw it out with a grossed out look. “I think the cookie wasn’t part of the store, someone may have dumped it somewhere.”

“But those can be great for Coco and Nuts,” Skull said, nodding. 

“Good point, Let’s go then,” Army said as he took Skull’s free hand and walked to the checkout.

A blue female Inkling cashier smiled when she saw Skull and Army coming to her checkout with diapers and a bunch of things. “Hi! Is this your first baby?” 

Army nodded. “Yes, however, the twins were left at our doorsteps so we four don’t have much of baby stuff,” he said. 

“Oh, first-time dads and the babies were left at the doorstep? Let me help you out on getting the things you four will need!” The cashier smiled as she turned the light on her checkout out. 

“You don’t have to,” Skull waved a hand. 

“Oh, it’s the end of my shift soon anyways, let me, please?” She asked, smiling. 

Skull and Army looked at each other then back to her. “Sure, we would like that, thank you very much,” Army smiled.

“Great! Grab a cart then we shall get going!” The cashier clapped “Sorry, I just love babies! I even have a baby boy myself!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You sure about this, Masky?” Aloha giggled as Mask wrapped them up in blankets then sat them up carefully. 

“Weeee doesn’t waaaant them to be cooold, do weeee?” Mask asked after making sure that they can sit up by themselves as Barry hopped closer to them, smelling, then licked their faces which Coco and Nuts giggled at the licking. 

Aloha got an idea, “Oh, Masky? I’m cold too...” Aloha whispered, rubbing his arms.

Mask gave him a look, knowing what Aloha was up to, so he stood up and hugged him, cuddling and purring as Aloha happily hugged back. They overlooked the Squidlings crawling after a hopping Barry out of the bedroom door. 

Mask opened his eyes and noticed the open door and the quietness. “Alooooha!” Mask shouted as he looked over to check on the Squidlings which wasn’t there. 

“Uh oh, I forget to close the door after getting us water!” Aloha said as he looked at Mask and felt sad “Don’t hate me please...” Aloha said as he pouted a bit, sticking his lip out.

Mask then kissed him on the forehead to show that it was okay, then ran out as Aloha smiled at that but ran out too. They quickly saw the open bathroom door and hurried in only to see a mess! Toilet paper and trash were everywhere as Coco and Nuts giggled while putting stuff on Barry, who allowed them. Aloha and Mask’s jaws dropped at the mess, then quickly grab them to get them out of the mess. They noticed that Coco and Nuts looked sleepy, so they head to the living room to rock them to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mask and Aloha quietly watched TV while the Squidlings and Barry napped, then Barry’s ears perked up as she heard footsteps nearing the front door and knew who it was so she hopped to the door. Mask and Aloha looked at the door as Coco and Nuts yawned and woke up. “Hey, guys! Skull got lost again?” Aloha chuckled. 

“Nope, I held his hand. But we got help with the baby stuff, so we now have things a baby will need,” Army smiled as Coco and Nuts reached out, trilling. Army went over to the twins and caressed their heads, which they trilled happily. 

“Everything okay?” Skull asked. 

“Yuuup,” Mask nodded.

Army then walked towards the bathroom to wash his hands, but Skull noticed Mask and Aloha suddenly tensed up, so he went and grabbed a purple marker off the counter then brought it up to his face. 

Mask and Aloha were tensed up since they forget about the mess! Sure enough… the bathroom door opened…

“ALOHA! MASK!” Army screamed. 

Skull then turned around and looked at Mask and Aloha while crossing his arms… with fake eyebrows drawn in a way that one eyebrow was raised as Skull looked at them with a “Really?” look. Aloha and Mask sheepishly smiled at Skull as Coco and Nuts laughed at Skull’s face. 


End file.
